Sunny
Perfil *'Nombre: '써니 / Sunnythumb|358px *''Nombre Real: ''이순규 /Lee Sunkyu *'Lugar de nacimiento:' California (EE.UU) *'Apodos: '''Sunny Bunny, DJ Soon, Catcher Chicken, Aegyo Queen *'Profesión: Cantante, Modelo, MC, Actriz, Bailarina, DJ. *'''Fecha de Nacimiento: 15-05-1989 *'Estatura: '''1.55cm *'Peso: 43kg *'''Tipo de sangre: B *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment / Universal Music Japan Mini Biografía Sunny vivió en Kuwait cuando era una niña pequeña. Sin embargo, su familia se mudo a Corea del Sur al tiempo de la Guerra del Golfo. Su padre estuvo en la banda Hwaljooro con Bae Chul-soo. Es la sobrina de Lee Soo Man, fundador de SM Entertainment. En 1998, Sunny entro a Starlight Entertainment y estuvo entrenando por 5 años antes de ser transferida a Starworld donde se volvio miembro de un dueto llamado “Sugar” donde nunca debuto. En el 2007, fue recomendada por la cantante Ayumi, quien la transfirio a SM Entertainment. Despues de muchos meses entrenando en SM Entertainment, Sunny debuto como una de la chicas Girls' Generation e el mismo año. También trabajó como co-DJ del programa Reckless Radio junto con Sungmin de Super Junior hasta que la transmición concluyó el 30 de Julio. Dramas *Sazae-san SP 3 (Fuji TV, 2011) Cameo *Tae Hee, Hye Kyo, Ji Hyun (MBC, 2009) Cameo 'Programas *Girls go to School (2007) *MTV Girls' Generation (2007) *Factory Girls (2008) *Horror Movie Factory (2009) *Star Golden Bell * Himnae-ra-him!/Cheer Up! (2009) *Hello Baby Season 1 (2009) *2012: Invencible Youth (Season 1 y 2) *Girls Generation and the Dangerous Boys (2011-2012) Musicales *'''Catch Me If You Can (2012) - como Brenda Strong. Colaboraciones *Miryo - Love You Love You(Feat.Sunny) OST *Sarang In Gul Yo- Heading to the Ground (ft Taeyeon ) *You're My Doll - Oh! My Lady Videos Musicales *“Cooking, Cooking” - Super Junior Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' Girls' Generation *'Posicion: '''Vocalista principal, bailarina de apoyo. *'Idiomas: Coreano (fluido), Inglés (Intermedio), Chino (Básico), Japonés (Básico) *'''Descubrimiento: 2007 SM Casting System *'Colegio:' Baehwa All-Girls High School *'Especialidad: '''Deportes. *'Hobbie:' Hacer aegyo, y jugar a videojuegos *'Número Favorito': 1, 2 *'Su lema es: Cada día, un día soleado. *'Hombre Ideal: 'Jo In Sung *'Hombre Ideal Internacional: '''Takeshi Kaneshiro *'Compañera de cuarto: TaeYeon *'Color favorito: '''Azul * Nació en los Estados Unidos pero más tarde se trasladó a Kuwait y con el tiempo se mudó a Corea del Sur debido la Guerra del Golfo. * Antes de unirse y formar parte de SM Ent. Sunny estaba en Starlight Entertainment por 5 años, fue transferida a Starworld donde se volvió miembro del dueto “Sugar” pero no debutó, esta empresa fue a la quiebra. *Cuando se enfada, mete su lengua en el lado de su mejilla. *Debido a sus vivencias de pequeña en Kuwait, tiene mido de los ruidos fuertes ya que le recuerdan a disparos. *Tiene un lunar en su barriga. *Es amada por su simpatía y gran corazón. *A Sunny se la conoce como una chica valiente, aguda y elegante (No se refiere a lo que es ropa en general). *A la hora de vestirse, es una de las chicas más sencillas en SNSD. *Su padre es Lee Soo Young, hermano mayor de Lee Soo Man *Tiene una manera única de parpadeo, primero con el ojo izquierdo y luego el ojo derecho. *Se reveló que Sunny es la que más rápido se ducha. *Sunny es la última en añadirse a SNSD *Sunny y sus dos hermanas mayores Lee Eun-kyu y Lee Jin-kyu tienen la misma fecha de nacimiento en diferentes años (15 De Mayo). *Sunny es la sobrina del presidente de SM Entertainment, Lee Soo Man. *Cantó la canción "Finally Now" (이제서야), en la banda sonora de la película Story of Wine. *En el 2009 co-condujó un programa musical llamado "The M" con Hyung Joon de SS501. *Estuvo envuelta en un escándalo amoroso junto con Sungmin de Super Junior. *Es muy tierna, le gusta dar abrazos y besos. Fue elegida "Mejor Mamá", en "KBS Hello Baby", porque se le dan muy bien los niños. *Entre las integrantes del grupo, es la que más Aegyo hace. *Ella junto con Taeyeon, son las más adictas a los Videojuegos dentro de SNSD. *Su frase es: "Cada día, un día soleado". *Sunny es la más bajita del grupo. *En unos de sus capítulos del programa Invicible Youth, Sunny reveló su verdadera altura: Aunque en la página oficial de Girls Generation, en el perfil de Sunny dice que mide 158cm en verdad mide 155cm. Cuando estaba cavando con Kim Tae Woo, ella cavaba tan bien que él comentó: ''"Podrías ser una mujer en el ejército." ''A lo que Sunny respondió: ''"Hay un problema, solo mido 155cm" .''Y ella bromeó, "''Me encogí 3 centímetros" *Puede manejar una serpiente (Como se muestra en Factory Girl) *Sus abuelos están en los EE.UU. (Como se menciona en "Invicible Youth") *Los padres de Sunny & Taeyeon fueron parte de una banda de rock cuando eran más jovenes.(Por eso se conocen desde la Infancia.) *Le gustan los números 1 y 2, ya que son los primeros. *Odia perder. *Es muy fuerte. *Tiene una gran amistad con Sungmin de Super Junior, ya que trabajaron en una radio juntos. *Fué la mejor actriz en el plazo de SNSD en "Horror Movie Factory MBC". *Es una conductora perfecta, y obtuvo a la perfección en su examen de conducir para obtener su licencia. *Ella es generalmente emparejada con TaeYeon (SunYeon), y se llaman "Dandyu". *También está vinculada por las fans de Corea con Tiffany, se llaman "2ny". *Hyo Min de T-ara es muy aficionada a Sunny ya que fueron muy amigas por un tiempo. *Ella no llora fácilmente como los otros miembros del grupo. Pero lloró varias veces durante los primeros grandes conciertos de SNSD en Corea y también varias veces en "Invicible Youth". *Tiene mucho aegyo y de hecho quedo en 2do lugar en una encuesta realizada titulada "Ídol femenina que derretirá el corazón de su novio con un desbordante aegyo" después de Taeyeon. *Es muy admirada por Kim Hyun A de 4minute. *Fue una miembro permanente en el show Star Golden Bell hasta que salió la canción Oh! de Girls' Generation. *Le envió una carta a Kim Hee Chul en su entrenamiento básico militar. *Sungmin de Super Junior le enseñó a tocar la guitarra. *El nuevo look de Sunny para su nuevo álbum "The Boys" que según muchos fans le quedaba muy bien, declaró que es tan solo una peluca y que estaba muy agradecida a sus fans por decir que le quedaba bien ya que ella no estaba segura del nuevo look y que no está muy segura de cortarse el cabello de esa manera. *El 18 de Abril del 2011 durante la presentacion de Run Devil Run en Angel Price Music Festival un fan burló a seguridad y se llevó a Taeyeon jalandola por un brazo, pero la reacción de Sunny fue rápida y fue a ayudarla tratando de que el fan no se la llevara fuera del escenario. *Despues del incidente de Taeyeon con el fan, Sunny se molestó mucho y empezó a discutir con los guardias de seguridad hasta llegó a decir, "la seguridad de aquí no sirve, ésta será la última vez que vengamos", luego las integrantes junto con Taeyeon dijeron que se calmara, pero mirando mal a los de seguridad por que todas sabían que Sunny tenía razón. *Despues de discutir con los de seguridad entró otra vez al escenario molesta aún con los guardias, se podía ver como Sunny estaba molesta durante la presentación de Hoot y Gee. *Finalmente se cortó el cabello para "The Boys" antes se lo había cortado de color chocolate, pero ahora se lo pintó del mismo color que la peluca, rubio con mechas castañas. *Participa en Invencible Youth, junto a su compañera de grupo HyoYeon, Park Ji Yeon de T-ara, Suzy de Miss A, Yoon Bora de Sistar, Amber Liu deF(x), Go Woo Ri de Rainbow y Ye Won de Jewelry. *Su mejor amiga dentro del grupo es Taeyeon. *Puede manejar cerdos, según como demuestra Sooyoung. *Ama dar besos y abrazos. *HyoYeon , de acuerdo a una prueba psicológica demuestra que Sunny tiene aspecto un poco infantil. *Puede levantar bolsas de fertilizante por sí misma. *Su firma está su "eye-smile" *Siente una gran admiración por Infinite, según dijo: "Ellos una vez vinieron a nuestra sala de espera para saludarnos y obsequiarnos su álbum, fue un momento muy conmovedor". *En 27 de noviembre, Jessica, Seohyun, HyoYeon y Sunny asistieron a una entrevista en el programa ‘Wide Open Studio' de MNet, con motivo de sus actividades de promoción por su regreso. Durante la conversación, las integrantes hablaron sobre sus vidas. Sunny escribió de forma inesperada, el nombre del presentador Kim Hyung Jun en su tabla de conexiones personales. En agradecimiento, se mostró un sorpresivo vídeo dedicado a Sunny, lo cual la sorprendió e hizo que el ambiente en el estudio se pusiera más cálido. Por último, Sunny confesó acerca de su soledad durante el otoño y su deseo de encontrar rápido un amor. *Es una de las más maduras del grupo. *Ella es la más cariñosa de todo el grupo. *El 7 de diciembre, un representante de Lotte Entertainment reveló que Sunny de Girls' Generation y Lee Tae Min de SHINee doblarán de una película de animación coreana. En la conferencia de prensa, Lotte dió a conocer que Taemin será la voz del personaje principal, Johnny, un koala blanco convertido en héroe, opuesto a su personaje estará Miranda, a la que Sunny dará la voz. La película de animación coreana se llama "The Outback" y se estrenará el próximo año. *En Dangerous Boys han salido sus habilidades ocultas, es muy buena en el Ping-Pong, ganando a todas las personas que se ponían en su camino. Ella dijo que cuando iba a la escuela media siempre jugaba Ping-Pong. *Es buena con los deportes. *Sunny es muy hábil y muy estratégica. *Es la única de los miembros que no se asusta con facilidad. *Durante el episodio del 14 de enero de KBS TV2 “Invencible Youth Season 2” los miembros del G8: Sunny, HyoYeon, Amber Liu, Suzy, Kang Ji Young, Yoon Bora, Goo Woori y Kim Ye Won aparecieron en el programa al lado de sus madres. Fue una reunión emotiva entre los miembros y sus madres. *Kyuhyun de Super Junior, Sunny de Girls' Generation, Key de SHINee y Dana de The Grace (CSJH) subiran al escenario en marzo para la adaptación coreana del musical de Broadway "Catch me if you can". El musical es una adaptación a su vez, de la pelicula de 2002 dirigida por Steven Spielberg protagonizada por Tom Hanks y Leonardo Di Caprio. *Le gusta mucho las bombas de soju (soju mezclado con cerveza). *“Music Island” de SBS-MTV añadió a Sunny de SNSD, IU, Rainbow y Sunny Hill a su ya estelar elenco, Sunny será la anfitriona principal del programa. Galería 385069_266360133422242_265696883488567_715630_1244572589_n.jpg thumb_sunny38.jpg Sunny-girl's generation.jpg 0004 (Sunny).jpg 201064235.jpg 25887_387000936084_247903286084_4894843_7745060_n.jpg tumblr_lw3igz6B0M1r3mvqlo1_400.jpg snsdgubnediary55.png Sunny2.jpg girls___generation_sunny_by_r_ann.jpg Sunny so nyeo shi dae 337440.jpg Sunny-snsd-8.jpg Untitled.png 26764_121204004558243_120214487990528_303772_6585965_n.jpg Snsd sunny 20090809.jpg 20090618 snsd indiv sunny.jpg 23maret-sunny.jpg Tumblr lh6li7uQ631qbxkemo1 500.png normal_@sunnysbs.jpg tumblr_lfp3rji5Wo1qb1nat.jpg tumblr_lfp3ub4fNd1qb1nat.jpg Oh-album-sunny.jpg images (22).jpg F43cb0051a06629a277fb59b.jpg Ff2e4ce8736ad39d2f2e219a.jpg Snsd sunny 2.jpg oh-sunny.jpg|oh sunny 184306 1736647947894 1589487792 1628380 8168337 n.jpg Girls_Generation_Sunny_11102010151358.jpg 3229ecc93469c83f snsd rundevilrun 12 - Sunny.jpg Girls_Generation_534536.jpg 466330_1276514741133_full.jpg SNSD-Hoot-Sunny-02.jpg snsd-sunny-elle-girl-japan-5.jpg Sunny so nyeo shi dae 380404.jpg Sunny_ficha.jpg Snsd-1010-japan-gee-2.jpg mr-taxi-official-sunny-2.jpg snsd-sunny-1st-japanese-album-concept-pic.jpg 67685 1445772473276 1502092716 30934083 8075864 n.jpg sunny_so_nyeo_shi_dae_399761.png tumblr_lgpdmtjQY01qbum2bo1_500.jpg 198507_204661926212450_120214487990528_847947_685349_n.jpg sunny-SM-Town-10-girls-generation-snsd-15120708-724-1039.jpg sunny-Girls-Generation-Calendar-2011-girls-generation-snsd-17686743-1000-1333.jpg sunny-mr-taxi-girls-generation-snsd-21774741-462-423.jpg|Mr. Taxi Sunny-Newest-Vita500-pic-girls-generation-snsd-22168712-1500-998.jpg 222px-Sunny_so_nyeo_shi_dae_525476.jpg SNSD-Sunny-Jestina-Bag.jpg sunny_so_nyeo_shi_dae_546784.jpg b_17.jpg Sunny.jpg b0ed68d74fdb4b98f7474f628e723ad2.jpg|The Boys Girls-Generation-Sunny-The-Boys-MV-Teaser-kpop-26049394-1920-1080.jpg|sunny_ the boys Snsd-girlsgeneration-theboys-sunny2.jpg Screen shot 2011-10-20 at 9 20 36 PM.png SNSDTheBoysSunny-500x281.jpg snsd sunny the boys concept pictures (1).jpg 20111022_sunny_snsd_2.jpg SNSD-Sunny.jpg b_10-k.jpg 20111215_snsd_sunny.jpg snsd 2011 calendar (24).jpg SNSD-Sunny-February-2012-Calendar-s-E2-99-A5neism-27985985-1517-1060.jpg SNSD-Sunny-February-2012-Calendar-s-E2-99-A5neism-27985991-1500-888.jpg 264px-Sunny_so_nyeo_shi_dae_9863.jpg Sunny-The-Boys-Japanese-Repackaged-Album-girls-generation-snsd-27865249-300-400.jpg Girls-Generation-Sunny-FreeStyle-girls-generation-snsd-27960022-1600-1000.jpg sunny-koala-kid-1.jpg Tumblr m0ury6UZdH1qev2fao4 250.png snsd sunny catch me if you can musical official pictures (1).jpg 'Videos' thumb|left|300px|Singing Beautiful Restrictionthumb|right|300px|Sunny - Miryo (feat) thumb|300px|left|Your Doll - Sunny (Oh! My Lady OST) thumb|right|300px|Sunny's aegyo Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:MC Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:MC